


On Love: Pallidi

by lovelykunimi, takastucci_sen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Cannibalism, Dorks in Love, Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Investigator!Viktor, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, ghoul!yuuri, other relationships will be background, viktor is smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykunimi/pseuds/lovelykunimi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takastucci_sen/pseuds/takastucci_sen
Summary: where Viktor is a Special Class ghoul investigator and Yuuri is the cute barista that has a few secrets of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Transferring out of the Russian branch of the Commission of Counter Ghoul had been fine, great even. The flight went exceptionally fast, the attendants were lovely, and his baggage was sorted out smoothly with no trouble. He was especially grateful his marble bust of Julius Caesar was unharmed, Makkachin too. Moving into his new apartment went just as well; The company was on time and cautious with his possessions more so than he ever could. Of course the buildings the CCG owned were the only ones he was allowed to live in - not that it was terrible. It just made the entire complex rather empty and isolated.

 

Other than that, transitioning to his new life wasn’t much trouble. Wake up, go to work, come home, and repeat until his assignment was complete. Learning the basics of the language? Consider it done in a week. Finding the right neighborhood for work. Passport? Not a problem. However, finding something to do after work presented a whole new level of difficulty for Viktor Nikiforov. He had finished his work far too early, it had seemed. Makkachin would be glad to see him so soon, but a part of him wasn’t ready to lock in for the evening. Joining his squad was always an option, but that would prove rather boring. And he was certain that Yuri wouldn’t be up for doing anything that evening either. 

 

That’s how he found himself aimlessly wandering in the 9th district of the town, searching for someplace that might be interesting. As he turned the corner he heard the soft bell of a shop door opening and closing and his attention was brought to a modest cafe. There laid a sign right beside the door in stylized and looping letters reading  ‘Yu-Topia’. 

 

_ Word play, how cute. _

 

Viktor eagerly set foot in the newfound café and bounded over to the front counter. The first thing that greeted him was the scent of strong coffee and sweet pastries. The next thing that hit him was that the man working behind the counter was ridiculously attractive.  _ Is that even legal? _

 

The barista was placing cups on some type of display case. What kind of cafe carried authentic ceramic cups with them?  _ A good one, obviously.  _ __  
  
“Excuse me?” Viktor greeted, a smile forming on his face.    
  
The man turned around and looked him in the eyes. His were a very beautiful brown, much like the coffee beans behind him. “Oh! I’m sorry! Give me a moment,” he said, placing the last of the cups in their display case. A small flush was on his face which added to his overall cuteness. He placed a small smile on his face and said, “Hello, welcome to Yu-Topia! May I help you?” His voice was cute too. So smooth and calm, though the line was probably well rehearsed. Considering how late it was, he had probably been saying it all day.    
  
The barista blinked and pushed his glasses up. “Sir? Are you alright?”   
  
__ Shit , he’d been caught staring. “A-ah. I’m perfectly fine. Can I have a coffee? Lots of cream and sugar. I'm a firm believer that the coffee has to be just as sweet as it's brewer.”   
  
The barista went wide-eyed and stared at Viktor im silence making him worry he crossed the line. However, that small smile appeared again as quickly as it fell. “Sure, anything else?”   
  
“Oh yes, your name?”    
  


He blinked owlishly and burned a particularly pleasant shade of pink under Viktor’s words. “M-my name’s Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.” 

 

Viktor took the barista’s hand and grasped it lightly in his own. “Yuuri. What a nice name.  I’m Viktor Nikiforov. A pleasure to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Nikiforov-”

 

“You can call me Viktor. Is that alright with you, Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri gave a tight nod in confirmation because he knew that in that moment his voice would have failed him.

 

The barista bowed politely and gave a small smile, “Your order will be out shortly, Viktor!”. As he turned to start working on Viktors coffee, Viktor took that time to marvel at the scenery in the cafe. It didn’t seem to be part of a chain, if the pictures were anything to go by. Plus the very warm and homely atmosphere wasn’t like anything he had felt in a Starbucks. 

 

The large case towards the back caught his eye the most. There were ceramic cups, like the ones the barista had been putting away, but they seemed different. One had a chip on the rim, one was floral pattered, and the other two had both. One cup had red flowers, the other blue.  Odd thing to show off.

 

“Sorry for the wait,” the barista said handing him a warm cup. “You can leave money on the table when you’re done.”    
  


“You don’t take payment upfront?”   
  
“Um, it’s the owner’s rule.”

 

_ So it’s local business, no wonder it didn't come up on Yelp _ . It was most likely owned by Yuuri’s family and, by the looks of the room, it was a local favorite. 

 

With a quiet thanks Viktor sat down at a table close to the window. Another observation he made was the lack of other baristas or waiters. The cafe wasn’t packed either, but it still had people in it. The smell of freshly brewed coffee almost felt like a heating blanket. It was lively, welcoming, cozy,  _ home- _ . His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the barista running towards the back of the shop and slamming the door shut. The sound of the door was dramatically loud and nearly caused the entire restaurant to jump. 

 

_ Huh, strange. _

  
  


_ \-------- _

  
  


_ “ _ Nee-San!” Yuuri half whispered, half shouted, slamming the door behind him. “I have a problem. 

 

Mari came inside from the back door, cigarette still in her hand. “What is it, Yuuri? Are you already going back on watching the door tonight?”

 

“N-no...I just…” The words escaped him. He usually didn’t serve until later in the night, but since his mother was sick he agreed to extend his shift slightly. It wasn’t that hard, the extra two hours might’ve helped him in the long run, and he’d do anything for his mother. He just wasn’t expecting for a man that must have been a god in disguise to walk through the door and ask him to make some overly sweet coffee. “I… need help?”   
  
Mari chuckled, a sly smile creeping on her face. “Let me guess, you dropped another cup because you forgot to dry your hands again? Don’t worry, Yuuri, it happens to the best of us.”   
  
That was something he didn’t like talking about, though in his defense, someone had startled him into dropping the cup. “No, no, it's nothing like that. Look, uh, there was a new customer. At least I think so, I've never seen him before.”

 

Mari’s smile only grew with the new information, drawling out her words. “So this new customer, is he cute?” 

 

“W-what does that have to do with anything? I just found him to be very nice and kind and  _ dreamy-  _ wait no!” Yuuri stopped himself before anything else slipped, but it was too late.

 

Mari was already at the door to the front of the café before Yuuri could finish. She 

walked out perfectly calm, but Yuuri knew how Mari handled his ‘more friendly’ customers. This certainly was not going to end with Mari, Viktor, and himself dancing with rainbows and glitter; but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to step out the door to go after his sister. With his heart pounding like crazy, he had to catch his breath from the sheer amount of embarrassment he had been wallowing in for the past 5 minutes. 

 

“Mari! Wait!”

 

That was when he heard a piercing “Yuri!” coming from Viktor. The screech jolted Yuuri out the door, his heart not yet settled but beating even faster. His eyes landed on Viktor who was now finishing the cup Yuuri prepared and animatedly talking to someone on the phone. Yuuri deflated a bit and looked over to his sister now watching the cafe. Her amused smile was more than enough to cause Yuuri’s blush to reach his ears. He retreated into the pantry once again in an attempt to regain composure.

 

Yuuri wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up. 

 

He took a deep breath and looked out the small glass pane on the door. Mari was still walking over to Viktor while he was on the phone. Yuuri wanted to get on his knees and beg to whoever that Mari wouldn’t say anything to make it so he couldn’t ever look at Viktor, or anyone currently at the cafe, again. She was a good sister, but her idea of help would often result in another thing to add to his list of regrets. 

  
  
  


\------

  
  


“Yuri! How are you? I'm at the most lovely cafe right now! Can you believe the barista here shares your name? He's totally-”

 

_ “Viktor can you get your head out of your ass for one damn second? The old man’s gonna get even more pissed if you don't haul ass over here for this fucking meeting!”  _

 

“A meeting? Yuri, I don't have a meeting until tomorrow.”

 

_ “What the fuck are you talking about, Nikiforov! Get the fuck over here before the Board Director has another aneurysm!”  _

 

_ Ah.  _ Viktor knew he forgot something before he left.  He swore he told Yuri he had been transferred out of the CCG’s Russian branch. Not telling him was quite possibly the worst mistake he he would make. Luckily, Viktor knew that this situation needed finesse and gentle handling that he was more than prepared for.

 

“Ah yes, hold that thought. I’ll call you back.” With that, Viktor ended the call and pocketed his phone. 

That went over well, if he said so himself. 

 

“Oh Yuuri, what am i going to do with him? It's only a matter of time before he goes off-” Viktor looked over to the counter to see that his dashing barista was, in fact, replaced by a similar looking young woman with short blonde tipped hair.  _ Huh, strange. How long was I on the phone? _

 

“By the disappointment on your face I’m going to guess you're looking for my brother,” Mari chided. “He’s in the pantry, probably won't be back for a while.” 

 

Viktor stood from his seat and organized his cash to pay. “I see, does he do that...often?” 

 

“Only when he has someone to calm down over. You got him pretty red in the face there. You looking for trouble or what?” 

 

Viktor didn't miss the way Yuuri’s sister’s aura quickly became hostile and protective.  _ Scary _ . 

 

“No, miss, I’m simply a man who likes surprises.”

 

“Good to know. I'm Mari by the way.”

 

“Viktor.”

 

“So, Viktor, are you new in town? Or are you just a tourist?”

 

“I live not too far from here. My work brought me here but I'm happy for a change in scenery.”

 

“Yes, I just moved from Russia. It's much warmer here considering I only need one jacket.” Viktor placed the money on the table and headed to the door. “I’ll be back early tomorrow. Let Yuuri know that for me, please? His coffee is the best I’ve had yet.” 

“Yes sir,” Mari replied with a mock salute. She watched as Viktor beamed back at her and left the cafe. For now. Once the door closed, Mari went to pick up his cup and money he had left but something was off- there were way too many bills for one cup of coffee. 

 

_ A $20 tip. Yuuri is going to absolutely die. _

  
  


\------

  
  


_ 11:37. He's late. _

 

Yuuri stood at the front of the now closed Yu-Topia, tugging gently at his face mask. Otabek was running late, it seemed, which was not like him at all. They always met once a month at the same time at the same place. So what made this time any different? Yuuri’s mind began to wander to dark places. Something didn’t happen to him, right? When Yuuri checked his phone again he saw a new message from Otabek himself. 

 

**_11:38_ ** _ -Got held up @ work . Sorry.  _

 

Yuuri sighed in relief and debated whether to go back inside or deal with the bitter cold for a little longer. With that thought still in mind, he heard the hurried footsteps of his partner from the far side of the street. Yuuri smiled and turned to face him.

 

_ He doesn't look injured, that's good. _ “Did work go okay? What happened?” 

 

“Everything's fine. I had to work later because the guests refused to leave the banquet hall. Cleanup took that much longer. I shouldn't complain that much since the reason they refused to leave was because of my music,” he said as he walked beside Yuuri down the dimly lit sidewalk. “Is Upton Street okay with you?” 

 

Yuuri nodded in agreement, “Sure! It sounds like your career is really taking off! I'm so glad! I know you were nervous since it was the largest event you booked for so far.”

 

“Not by much, but I’ll take whatever I can get. Money is money and if Allira is starting school next month, I can't risk turning down any jobs.”

 

Yuuri gave the man a small smile that he couldn’t even see behind the mask. He at least hoped it showed  in his eyes. “I’m happy for her, she’s excited right?”   
  
The other nodded with a hint of a smile growing on his face. They turned the corner and entered into the slim alley that reeked of mold and had a damp atmosphere. Yuuri took a deep breath and sighed, though it didn't release the tension from his shoulders. 

 

“No one’s around yet.”

 

“They'll be here in a few minutes, don't worry.” 

 

They crouched behind the fire escape and waited for the man about to round the corner, clearly drunk. The spot Otabek picked the spot very recently, it worked out perfectly being next to a bar and bringing in people down on their luck. The kinds that would be depressed or just barely getting by in life would walk into the dark alley and fall right into their hands. Overall, it was pretty foolproof spot. 

 

The smell of alcohol and sweat filled the air. Yuuri looked back to Otabek in question and he pulled up his mask in affirmation. 

 

_ Let's go. _

  
  


_ \--------- _

 

For some sick, reason, Yuuri enjoyed the soft  _ rip _ of flesh as he tore it away. His fingers were tempted to dip into the blood and savor the taste. His senses were heightened and all he could really think about was the  _ food _ in front of him. It felt natural, weirdly enough. That moment once a month when he could release whatever stress he had been penting up. Whether it be by loud customers, a rough course online, or a new family looking for shelter at the cafe; it felt all too relieving hearing the screams die down and feeling the limbs go limp. Food in his mouth, blood rushing down his throat, the taste of a fresh corpse, it was all so..calming.

 

His breath was hard as he wiped the excess blood from his mouth, licking it off his hand.  It was wrong, it shouldn’t make him feel better. Killing was wrong and he  _ knew _ that yet…

 

He almost bent down for another bite but Otabek handed him the knife before he could. 

 

“Do you wanna do it tonight?” 

 

“S-sure,” Yuuri replied. He took the knife from Otabek and, before carving, he prayed over the lifeless corpse. He thanked him for his sacrifice and apologized for his actions which his sister taught him to do long ago. He usually carved the corpses when they hunted anyways seeing as he was the most careful and got the most meat from them. 

 

It took around 5 minutes to thoroughly extract the corpse of usable meat and stuff it into the duffle bag Otabek brought with him. Once he was done, Otabek swung the bag over his shoulder and ran out of the alley with Yuuri close behind. They made it back to Yu-Topia just after midnight. Otabek helped store the meat in the fridge and Yuuri helped clean the duffel bag, a routine. Afterwards, Otabek went home leaving Yuuri to get the meat ready for the neighboring ghouls to pick up tomorrow. Looking through the back room window out into the seating area, Yuuri found himself staring at the chair where Viktor was sitting earlier that day. 

  
_ A $20 dollar tip, huh..? _


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor woke up the next morning feeling absolutely exhausted. After coming home from Yu-Topia, Yuri had bombarded his phone call after call, leaving a pissed off voicemail every time. He skipped through most of them last night but the last one he finally listened to.

“Viktor if you don't pick up I swear to-”

Skip.

“I finally got your location out of Yakov, you bastard. I'm boarding the plane now. Like hell I’m letting you walk out before you're done training me! You better pray to whatever god is out there that I never find you.”

The line cut off there. 

It's not that Viktor was worried about Yakov allowing Yuri to come in the first place. No, he was more worried about what Yuri would do once he got there. He had already gotten his assignment and his new squad which he would meet today. Yuri would throw a fit if he wasn’t in his squad, and an even bigger fit if he was partnered with people he didn’t like. 

Viktor eventually rolled out of his king-sized bed and trudged over to the bathroom to clean up. He knows he'll probably spend most of the day stressing himself out. Perhaps he could de-stress by seeing Yuuri again after work? The thought alone brought a stupid grin to his face.

Viktor Nikiforov, you magnificent genius, you.

After taking a quick shower and styling his trademark platinum hair to the left, he retreated to his room to dress in whatever clothes he could find. Viktor ended up with a light blue button-down shirt, black pinstriped pants, and a thin black tie to bring the outfit together. 

Not bad. 

He made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast-a single cup of instant coffee. Turning on the Keurig, Viktor sat down at the bar and read through some of his work emails before moving on to his morning Buzzfeed quizzes. Why yes, he did want to know what kind of pizza he'd be.

The featured quiz that caught his eye was ‘What Will Your Soulmate Be Like?’. It was not like Viktor didn't already have a mental image of what he looked like. 

Brown hair. Dark eyes. Blue Glasses. Works in a small coffee shop. Drop dead gorgeous. 

Yeah. He had a pretty good idea. Nevertheless, he had plenty of time to kill and took the quiz.

‘What type of pet do you prefer?’ Dog.  
‘Favorite first date location?’ Coffee Shop, of course.  
‘One city you’d travel to?’ Barcelona.  
‘Music Taste?’ Classical.  
‘Star Sign?’ Capricorn.   
‘Best quality in a partner?’ Nice butt.

His attention was drawn away from his phone as the Keurig went silent and his coffee was visibly steaming in his mug. Viktor strode over to the cup and began to drown the strong drink in sugar and cream until it was nearly white. He could easily take down 5 S-rank ghouls at once without batting an eyelash but, when it came to coffee, Viktor couldn't stand the thought of drinking it black. It's the only thing in this world that could rival the bitterness from his former superior, Yakov Feltsman. That man was as sour as a rotten lemon left in the sun for 3 months. However, as much as Viktor made fun of him, Yakov was like a father to Viktor. He embraced the actual person underneath the poster child smile which was more than he could say for his actual parents. 

Viktor took a sip from the coffee as it cooled, yet something was very wrong. His mouth turned to a frown and his nose scrunched from the unusual bitterness.

This tastes horrible! What happened? The coffee is still fresh, I put in four sugars and creamer, and I let it cool before taking a sip; how could this taste so-

Of course. It tasted bad because Yuuri hadn't made it. Yu-Topia only seemed to use fresh coffee beans, while this was processed crap. Viktor sighed sadly. The little cafe probably wasn't open this early, and Yuuri didn't work until evenings. He sighed even louder. Woe is him. 

Makkachin, being the sweetheart she is, came running into the kitchen when she heard his pathetic sighs. She had always been good at handling Viktor’s pity parties and had a solid method of breaking them up. Belly rubs. She instantly rolled on her back at Viktor’s feet hoping to lift his spirits a bit. He looked down at his feet to see her anticipating his affection and who was he to deny her such a request. He rubbed her belly gently and pet her head before making his way to the door. Grabbing his coat and his shoes, he pet Makkachin one last time and headed out the door. 

Man, my mouth still tastes like that crappy excuse for a cup of coffee. Maybe I should've rinsed one more time. 

He'd just have to suck it up for now and get better coffee after work. 

Oh well, what can you do~.

\---------

Viktor approached CCG headquarters with a smile on his face and a conversation for every situation planned out in his head. The building was 20 minutes away from his apartment which wasn't too surprising considering CCG offices were to be located in the center-most place in the city. The building itself was newly reconstructed and stood 15 stories high. The north held meeting rooms and the Board Director’s office, the south held weaponry and experimental labs, the east held training facilities, and the west held the individual work spaces for each investigator. 

Viktor’s first order of business was to meet with the Board Director, Chao Bin, since he was newly transferred. His office was on the top floor in the North wing which was located the farthest possible distance from the entrance. 

Fun.

As Viktor opened the front door and took a step forward, he was met with steeled green eyes and the worst bedhead he had ever seen. 

Ah crap, he forgot about Yuri again. 

“Good mor-”

“Viktor! You bastard! You leave Russia on a fucking whim and you don't even say goodbye? If you're trying to find an office big enough for your ego, keep looking! You're a selfish asshole and what you did was beyond shitty. You made a promise to me and I intend you make good on that promise before you blow me off like I’m Georgi. I’m your protégé now. You're responsible for me whether you like it or not so fucking act like it!”

“Yuri! It’s nice to see you, too!”

“Don’t ‘nice to see you’ me after I chewed you out, old man!”

It was as if they were never separated. 

“It wasn't like I had a choice to wait for you.” Yuri pointed to the receptionist behind the front desk. “That bitch over there wouldn't let me through. She called me a kid and threatened to arrest me for impersonating an investigator.”

Viktor doubled over with laughter which only embarrassed Yuri more. He began to punch Viktor in the shoulder until his laughter subsided telling him to ‘shutupshutupshutup’. They walked over to the front desk to hopefully sign in, if Yuri could keep his bloodlust at bay.

“Hello, Mr. Nikiforov,” the receptionist greeted cheerily, “Mr. Bin is expecting you on the 15th floor. It's the first door to your right.”

Yuri was in utter shock. They still don't recognize him even standing next to his mentor? The audacity this shitty building had to disrespect THE Yuri Plisetsky. The Yuri Plisetsky who graduated early from his class. The Yuri Plisetsky who set ten new academy records. The Yuri Plisetsky who The Viktor Nikiforov picked himself to be his protege. How dare they? 

“Yuri, stop glaring. You're scaring the poor woman.” 

Yuri blinked and saw that the woman leaned back in her chair and stared back with wide eyes. He muttered a small ‘sorry’ before he ran after Viktor who had already gotten in an elevator.

“Hold it, geezer,” he yelled after Viktor. Yuri squeezed past the closing doors and he could've sworn he heard Viktor curse under his breath. 

“So,” Viktor started off, “What brings you here Yuri?”

“Don't play dumb, old man! You know exactly why I'm here. You promised me when I was nine that you'd train me once I graduated. One week in and you leave unannounced to another goddamn country? You gotta try harder than that to get rid of me. I won't leave your side until I surpass you by a mile, whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear, Nikiforov?” 

I had no intention of getting rid of him. I honestly forgot. That does explain why Yuri didn't leave my side in Russia though. Either way if I try defending myself Yuri will only return it tenfold. Better just roll with it.

“Crystal,” he replied. And with that, the elevator dinged and opened up to the chic decor found on the fifteenth floor. A woman of slender figure and jet black hair soon walked up to the elevator doors who Viktor could only assume to be Chao Bin’s assistant. Her voice was disturbingly robotic.

“Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Plisetsky. Mr. Bin is waiting.”

\--------

Wednesdays at Yu-Topia were not all that noteworthy. They were pretty slow and relaxed for the most part. However, today was different; today was delivery day. Yu-Topia served as a cafe, yes, but it also served as a ghoul sanctuary for those who could not hunt on their own. It stood for safety and the preservation of peace within the small district. Yuuri and Otabek were the backbone to the system, hunting for the families and young ghouls who couldn't bring themselves to kill. It was a tough job, but someone had to do it, and Yuuri was perfectly willing to put others’ well beings before his own. 

Delivery day was the day of the month for the registered ghouls of Yu-Topia to pick up their meat packages. The cafe made a good amount of revenue so the service was free of charge. The one thing Yuuri admired most about his mother, Hiroko, was her big heart. That, and her amazing cooking. 

“Yuuri!” Yuuri heard a familiar call from across the room and spotted Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong at the table closest to the door. He smiled excitedly and returned the wave Phichit was giving him. 

When he was done taking his prior customers’ order, he rushed to the other side of the shop to meet his friends.

“Good morning! How is everyone?” he asked, the smile not leaving his face. 

“Great, actually! Guang Hong finally moved in with me and Otabek yesterday,” Leo started, “So now I don't have to drive over when he's crying about Titanic again.”

“I wasn't the one that had to watch a Disney movie after to stop ‘sweating from your eyes’!” Guang Hong stuck out his tongue playfully at Leo which earned him a shove.

Yuuri beamed at the news that his two good friends’ relationship was growing stronger. How Yuuri longed for such a loving bond.

“Ah! Congratulations you two! That's a big step in your relationship! I wish you two the best of luck!”

“Speaking of relationships~,” Phichit drawled, “Mari told us that there's a potential regular at Yu-Topia who left a very generous tip for a certain barista.”

Yuuri went red at the words. He would be lying if he said he hadn't spun around every time the bell rang hoping to see Viktor. The thought of Viktor becoming a regular just to see him made him feel light. But that just wouldn't be true; he remembered Mari telling him that Viktor called his coffee the best he's had yet. People come here for good coffee and homemade pastries made by his mother. That was it. That was it.

“Well, it’s not like that. He just really likes my coffee.”

“From what I could tell, the lines he was using on you were most certainly flirting. So? What's he like? Is he tall?” Phichit spat the questions rapidly, bouncing up and down. 

“Taller than me.” Yuuri responded. 

“Is he cute?”

“Very…”

“Personality?”

“Other than flattery, I didn't really get a good chance to feel him out. He was incredible, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. With a pretty face comes an ugly underside and I don't think I would want to deal with that kind of heartbreak. I mean, a $20 tip?”

“Yuuri, people just don't give out $20 tips. You know what this means, right?” 

Yuuri shook his head. 

“He's totally into you! Love at first sight!”

“W-what? No…no, no, no. It can't be like that…can it?”

Guang Hong waggled his eyebrows at Yuuri and teased, “It's totally like that.”

“I can practically hear the wedding bells,” Leo smirked. 

“Stop it!” 

They all laughed at Yuuri’s flushed face from their teasing because it was absolutely priceless. 

\--------

“Well that meeting couldn't have been more pointless.” Yurio growled as he and Viktor entered the elevator once more, hitting the button to return to the main floor. “It's 4 PM and I didn't even get to see my office yet. Plus, my quinque sucks. A B rank koukaku? Are they shitting me? At least an ukaku would have played to my strength as an offensive type.”

“Patience Yuri, that's all it takes. You'll be handling an S rank in a matter of weeks with your skills.” 

“Of course I will. Don't forget I beat three of your academy records and graduated early. I'll be on your level soon enough so don't get comfortable being the ‘King of the CCG’. Your shadow is getting too dark for me, old man, so I'm getting the hell out of it.”

For the life of him, Viktor couldn’t understand Yuri’s obsession with rising to the top so quickly. He was only fifteen, and anyone would think being an investigator at such a young age was enough. Hell, he did. Didn’t Yuri want to slow down and live a little? He still had all those teenager things to do. Make friends, go to parties, smoke weeds or whatever teenagers did these days.

“Yuri, we’ve talked about this, I’m not trying to leave you in my shadow. You’re still young, you have plenty of time to get to Special Class before you’re my age. After all, I wouldn’t mind someone taking over in my place all that much, it gives me less grey hairs.”

“Your whole head is already grey, bastard.”

“It's platinum,” Viktor replied automatically after years of correcting Yuri.

He wondered if now was the right time to tell Yuri he soon planned on resigning from the CCG anyway. Maybe that would cool his head more and he’d stop going so fast to enjoy his life a little more. But knowing Yuri, he’d probably call him some choice words and get mad at him for having the audacity to even think about resigning when he was at the top.

Besides, Yuri wouldn’t understand that being at the top was the reason he was resigning. 

The elevator opened to a vacant lobby floor dotted with investigators and some reporters. Both men stepped out and headed towards the large glass entrance doors. They reached the outside of the CCG building when Yuri’s stomach began to growl. Viktor looked at Yuri and Yuri back at Viktor. 

“We skipped lunch, didn't we? So, old timer, where's a good place to eat around here?”

Viktor’s eyes lit up as he realized he’d finally get his wish for the evening. Mama was right, good things do come to those who wait. 

“I have just the place.”

\------- 

Yuuri was having a pretty good evening. The days following a good hunt always left him far more at ease and made his shift at work easier. Customers were just more manageable to talk to and the coffee smelled better for some reason. Plus, his mother had been feeling better, meaning he didn’t have to take her shift. Seeing his friends that morning had further calmed his nerves and he now still held hope in his heart that he would see Viktor again at some point. Yeah, today was going great.

Then everything changed when Yuri Plisetsky entered Yu-Topia.

Yuuri had heard the bell ring as soon as the evening rush was dying down. When he turned and spotted Viktor in the doorway, he nearly passed out on the spot.

“Viktor! Welcome back! It's good to see you!”

Viktor beamed at the recognition and pleasant cheerfulness Yuuri still carried this late at night. He nearly skipped to the counter to get closer. 

“Yuuri! Good evening! I've missed you! My apologies, I would have come sooner if I hadn't got caught up at work.” The glare Yuri was digging into the back of Viktor’s skull brought his attention back to the newcomer. “Oh, right! Yuuri! This is Yuri Plisetsky! My protege, my pupil, and co-worker. Yuri this is Yuuri! He's a wonderfully talented barista that I visited my first day here! His family runs this cafe!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yuri.”

 

The glare Yuri Plisetsky gave him could probably kill a puppy.

“Give me a coffee as black as my soul.”

“Umm...what?”

“Black coffee. I’ll take a black coffee.”

“A regular for you, Viktor? Sugar with a side of coffee?” He smiled slyly as he looked up from the cup he was preparing. Viktor returned the gesture.

“That's the one~”

Yuuri hadn’t anticipated on seeing Viktor again so soon, not that it was a bad thing. Quite the opposite. He enjoyed Viktor’s presence quite a lot last time, even if he made him trip over his own words. Also, the $20 tip was probably the best thing he had ever or would ever receive while working at his family’s cafe. He was also very charming and genuinely beautiful. Yuri, however, was an entirely different story. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Yuuri said, holding the two cups in his hands, “Can I get you anything else?”

Viktor gave him that sweet smile that almost made him faint, while Yuri glared at him. 

“Peace to drink our coffee,” the blond boy spat.

“Yuri, be nice. Remember what happened last time when you were rude to the cashier at Burger King?”

“She spit in my drink and I was the one that got banned? How was that in any way fair?”

Yuuri left the two to drink their coffee, not wanting to ask any more questions. He got back behind the counter and busied himself with chores. He washed out the dirty cups, served other customers, swept up by the window, anything to distract himself from the curiosity he had for their conversation. Mari came out from the back room where she had been restocking inventory and helping the other ghouls that came for their packages. 

“Congrats little bro, your sugar daddy came back.”

Yuuri’s blush spread to his ears at the teasing tone. “Nee-san, please.”

“What? You have to admit the guy’s loaded.”

“He's not ‘loaded’, he's generous. Now quiet, I'm trying to eavesdrop.”

Mari looked over to see that Viktor wasn't alone and that his new companion looked about ready to choke him. “Who's that kid he's with?”

“Apparently, it’s his co-worker and protege, Yuri Plisetsky. He's an angsty teen incarnate.”

“Two Yuri’s? We can't have that, that'll be way too confusing. Name him something else.”

“Unfortunately, I do not have the legal power to do that, Nee-san.”

“Ha ha. Funny. What I meant was a nickname like, uh, Yuri…...o,” she ended awkwardly.

“Yurio? Don't you think he'll get pissed off at that?”

“Don’t know, not sure if I care either. It just makes it more convenient for me.”

Figures. Mari never really was one for tact.

“Why don't you go talk to him? He's obviously been flirting with you, you should go for it. I'll be cheering you on.” 

Yuuri knew that it wasn't a question yet still debated whether to bail or suck it up and face the consequences. He looked to Viktor who was laughing at Yuri’s anger, it seemed. He looked over to Yuuri and waved his hand for him to come join himself and Yuri. 

Who was he to refuse? 

\-------

“Yuuuuuri!” Viktor drawled out the barista’s name. “Please, tell me more about yourself.”

“Me? There’s...um..not much to say…”

“Nonsense! Your family owns a business with the cutest barista that makes the most heavenly cup of coffee! How is that not much?”

Viktor could hear Yurio make a noise of disgust.

Yuuri softly laughed. “Well…”

“I’ll ask you questions then, do you have any pets?”

Yuuri nodded excitedly. “I have a dog. A toy poodle.” 

A poodle? It’s official, we’re soulmates. Thank you Buzzfeed. 

“What’s it’s name?”

“Vi...Victor. We call him Vicchan, he doesn’t really respond to Victor.”

“Well, I’m flattered.”

“Nonono! It's from a book I used to read, I just happened to like the name.”

“Is that why it caught on so easily to you?” Viktor’s smile grew wider as he leaned in closer to him.

“Maybe? Um, do you have any pets, Viktor?”

“Ah! My beautiful Makkachin! She's spectacular, utterly perfect!”

Yuuri's eyes lit up like little stars and Viktor almost fainted on the spot. 

“You can bring her in the next time you come! Our cafe allows pets!”

A cafe that allows pets and has the best coffee he's ever tasted? The name of the cafe became far more fitting with each moment he spent there. 

Yuuri continued to talk, much to Victor’s excitement. He learned that Yuuri was a college student, not much younger than himself, enrolled online and finishing up for a degree in computer science. He loved video games, which was something Viktor couldn't relate to. Perhaps he could teach him to play someday. Bless Yuuri's young soul, he'll probably kick his ass.

 

\-----  
“Do you have any social media, Yuuri?”

“I made accounts but…I don't really use them.”

“A phone number, then? On the off chance I don't come in here for my daily dose of coffee, I would like to keep in touch! If you don't mind, of course.”

Yuuri’s heart nearly stopped beating. What kind of fresh hell is this? Viktor. just asked me. for my number. In what universe does the gorgeous stranger pursue the awkward weirdo? Oh shit I’m supposed to respond hurry!-

“I don't mind,” Yuuri responded louder than necessary. He cleared his throat, took out his phone, and tried again. “I mean, I don't mind. Here, you can put your number in.”

The two exchanged information and just as Yuuri was about to comment on Viktors excessive emojis, Yuri made his words die in his throat. 

“Oi! Piggy! Are you gonna keep flirting with the old man or get us food?”

Piggy? Where had that come from? Did they- no. They couldn’t know. Yuuri was usually really good at keeping his head on while with customers. If he had slipped, he would’ve caught it today. “Yes, of course, what would you like?”

Yuri returned to glaring at the menu on the table. “What’s kat-su-don? If you’re eating cats I’ll-”

“What? No, it’s a pork dish. It’s one of my favorites, actually.” His voice trailed off at the end as he noticed Viktor’s expression change dramatically from content to excited.

His eyes were like lightbulbs and he had that adorable heart shaped smile. “We’ll take two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, let me just say i did not expect this fic to get any attention. A huge thank you to all those who gave kudos cans comments and bookmarks. Bless your souls!!!!!! And I just want to thank everyone who Beta'd this monster of a fic; being dolphin, pyro and ken. Thank y'all so much! I know the tags say angst but yknow well just have to save that for a little later. Please Kudos and Comment your thoughts! We'd love to get feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the super late update! Writer's block and school have been a bitch. But here we are with this chapter with a little more world building ;w;
> 
> -Tsen

Yuuri was an angel, an honest to God angel. How else would the man be able to make the best coffee in the world, be as cute as a button, love dogs, and actually text him everyday? Fate. It had to be fate on Viktor’s side for once. Leaving Russia was probably the best decision he’s made in years!

Not only was Hatsetsu home to the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, but it was also starting to feel like home, too. Viktor had slowly grown to adore the small city and its charms. The atmosphere was different, being close to the ocean, but still enjoyable; plus Yuri being there made things a little easier to get used to. Even if the CCG branch was still a bit…disorganized compared to what he experienced back in Russia, he was thrilled to be a part of this nonetheless.

C'est la vie.

Speaking of his angel, he had just gotten a text from Yuuri. Strange, it was past 7. He must've been doing something for the cafe last night.

 

 **Angel**  
_**7:32am**_  
_Good Morning, Viktor! I hope you and Makkachin slept well!_

**Me**   
_**7:32am** _   
_Morning Yuuri (＾▽＾)/ we slept fine! You're up later than usual!_

_everything ok? Σ（・□・；）_

**Angel**  
 **_7:33am_**  
_Sorry_

_I didn't sleep too well last night. I was supposed to wake up an hour ago but I slept through my alarm i guess._

_But i wanted to text you first thing so you wouldn't worry!_

**Me**   
_**7:34am** _   
_Yuuuri! Always so kind to me (*´∇｀*)_

_but why didn't you sleep well?_

**Angel**  
 **7:35am**  
_Oh, service ran late last night, and I had some things to do after. No need to worry Viktor._

**Me**   
_**7:36am** _   
_if you're not taking care of yourself then i should be worried! don't overwork yourself (T ^ T)_

**Angel**  
 _ **7:40am**_  
_haha I appreciate your concern Viktor! I'll be more careful_

_Mari made me breakfast! that's weird. ill brb_

**Me**   
_**7:40** _   
_okay~_

_enjoy breakfast! i'm leaving for work soon so i'll text you later yuuri_

_till then ( ´ ♡` )／_

Despite Yuuri telling Viktor not to worry about him, he couldn't help it. He seemed to be taking on a lot more hours into the night than he should just to end up taking long naps instead of sleeping. It just doesn't seem healthy or beneficial to anyone. Still, he can't force Yuuri on a different sleeping schedule, he was a grown man after all. He was probably just stressed at the moment, so he decided to not push the matter. Viktor didn't want to make Yuuri shut him out by being intrusive, so he'll wait. He’ll wait for as long as he has to. Besides, it wasn't like he was going anywhere soon.

Viktor downed the last of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink where a bowl already sat. By the looks of it, Yuri already left for work. A shame, really. He loved their idle morning chats, even if Yuri looked like he wanted to choke him.

With one last goodbye to his dear Makkachin, Viktor grabbed his overcoat and keys and headed out the door.

_Bzz. Bzz._

_‘A text?’_

Viktor stopped outside of his apartment and reached in his pocket to retrieve his phone.

**Angel**   
_**8:01am** _   
_Mari spit in my coffee…_

\------

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?” Mari’s voice was mocking, more so than usual. 

Honestly, sometimes Yuuri seriously hated his sister. Oversleeping was bad, but that was no reason to actually spit in his life line. It was like pissing in saline or taking a shit in his transfusion plasma. Weird comparison, he should stop watching hospital dramas before bed. 

“Good morning, Mari. I slept fine.” It took everything not to bite back at her. In his defense, Yuuri’s never had a good sleeping schedule nor has he ever been a morning person. This is why his early-riser sister usually took the morning shift. But Mondays were torture, even when he was finished with school, and she always needed an extra hand for the big “It’s Monday and I want to die” coffee rush.

“That's great to hear. Being short staffed this morning might have been a total nightmare, but I'm glad that you got to sleep in.” Sarcasm flowed through every word she spoke. “C’mon, you're working my shift today. You owe me and mom for ditching the morning rush.”

“It’s not ditching if I have classes in the morning,” he responded halfheartedly.

“Had, past tense. It is ditching because you knew we needed your help with prep. Better drink that coffee fast, and get moving.”

“At least make me a new cup without your saliva in it.”

“Make it yourself.”

He took a deep breath. “Fine.”

Mari smiled at him. “I'm heading out. Have fun handling the shop all day. I really do appreciate you taking my shift. Such a gentleman. Later, Yuuri!”

It was too early for this shit. Way too early for this shit. But the morning just got worse.

Yuuri drank the rest of his coffee and threw on his uniform as fast as he could. He already felt enough guilt from sleeping in so the sooner he started his shift, the less weight in his chest. As he climbed down the stairs to the pantry, Yuuri heard a rising voice echoing from the dining room. He opened the door and saw his mother talking to a customer. He could hardly call it talking; the man was screaming in his mother’s face while she did her best to calm him down.

“I demand a refund! This crappy cup of bean water is the worst abomination to ever crawl down my throat! And you call yourself a baker with this sorry excuse for a muffin? Nearly all of it is still stuck to the roof of my mouth! I should have you reported to the police for these inexcusable pieces of garbage!”

“Hey!” Yuuri’s mouth and legs were moving before he even realized it. Wait, what was he doing? He couldn’t just talk back to someone, not while keeping complete control of himself. He’s made that mistake several times, and that could end up with someone calling the CCG. He wouldn’t do that again, he was an adult now. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what he could say. “You shouldn’t speak to someone like that. If you dislike the coffee, then leave.” He tried to make his voice as even as he possibly could and hide any weakness.

“And who do you think you are, interrupting our conversation?”

“The owner’s son, and I have every right to throw you out for disrespecting her.” His claims were too bold. Stay calm, stay cool. Stay calm, stay cool.

“Look, either fix my damn coffee or give me a refund, kid. I don’t have time for-” The man stopped mid sentence. “You...it’s you.”

That left Yuuri confused. Sure regulars appeared every now and again, but he wouldn’t know any of the morning ones. Did the man think he looked like his sister?

“Um..what?”

The man’s breath hitched a bit. “Sorry ma’am. I’ll be taking my leave. Thanks for the coffee.”

With that, he was gone and the dining room filled with murmuring chatter once again.

Hiroko tilted her head. “Such a rude young man, do you know him, Yuuri?”

“I’ve...never seen him before. I don’t think. I’m sorry he did that to you.”

His mother gave him a kind smile. “What kind of business owner would I be if I weren’t used to it? Thank you for stepping in, regardless.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but return her smile.

Still, it was strange. That man didn’t look that familiar, but that could be his poor memory. A former classmate maybe? That seemed more plausible. If that was the case, why did he seem...scared?

“I can take over from here, Mom.”

“Are you awake enough?”

“Yeah, I think his screaming got rid of any sleepiness.” He tried to smile, but his mind was still struggling to place the man’s vague familiarity.

It’ll come to him.

\-------

“You know there's a difference between fashionably late and being an asshole, right?” Yuri sneered.

Watching his mentor saunter in the office made his blood boil. It was 8:44 and Viktor just got here. The meeting was meant to start at 8:30. What really pissed him off? The CCG can't even touch him. He’s their sole hero in this clusterfuck of a ghoul-infested town.

“Now, that's no way to talk to someone who is providing you a roof and a mode of transportation.”

“You drove here? During rush hour? When we live two goddamn blocks away?! And- is that Starbucks?”

“....No,” Viktor lied, sipping his frappé quieter.

He hated when Viktor was on his own schedule and acted like the most ditzy human being on the face of the Earth. They were in Hatsetsu for what, a little less than a month? Yuri was already completely sick of his mentor's behavior. Once they started their fieldwork, Yuri knew he'd get the recognition he deserved for promotion. He just prayed Viktor could keep his unfiltered mouth shut for a couple more days.

“Good Morning, Viktor. Nice of you to grace us with your presence this morning.”

“Ah! Chris! Just the man i wanted to see!”

“Those are words he doesn't hear often,” Yuri muttered.

Viktor had been here for three weeks and already made friends with nearly everyone in the office.

 _‘Fucking unbelievable,’_ Yuri thought.

Christophe Giacometti: an intelligent 1st class investigator, well-decorated, easygoing and undeniably talented. The problem? He was a fucking creep. Making sexual jokes and whispering in people's ears during work hours were hard enough to deal with, but after work was even worse. That man has no grasp of personal space, either. In short, he got under Yuri’s skin, but he respected him nonetheless.

Distantly, Yuri could hear arguing down the hall. He left Viktor and Chris to their gossip and turned the corner to follow the sound.

“-and what makes you think that any of these filthy men will be deserving of your time, Sara? Huh? Men are spineless, idiotic, selfish assholes!”

“And what does that make you, Mickey? You need to stop protecting me I can handle myself! Need I remind you who saved your life from that A-rank yesterday?”

Michele and Sara Crispino: twins, transferred from the Italian branch a couple months prior to Yuri’s arrival, extremely well-trained and work quickly. They have immense trust in one another which makes them such a powerful duo in the field. Michele is very overprotective of his sister, however, which makes some missions difficult when facing multiple opponents at once. Sara is just as vulnerable being slightly naive in nature. She outranks her brother being First Class and him being Rank 1, but that shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone. Yuri doesn’t see them as much competition but they are still qualified professionals he needs to surpass.

“Do you two mind?” he yelled at the twins. “All of Hatsetsu can hear your damn sibling bickering-”

“Yuri! Get over here!” Viktor’s borderline shriek rang out.

‘Well that’s 10 years off my life,’ Yuri thought bitterly. He made his way back over to Chris and Viktor where he noticed someone else had joined them in his absence.

The bureau director.

Shit.

He’s talking to Viktor.

Double shit.

Yuri had yet to talk to Chao Bin personally. He’s met him about as many times as Viktor has, but now even he seemed like his best friend. Chatting it up before the meeting even started even if it was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. This whole fucking branch was just filled with asshats, wasn’t it?

After what felt like at least an eternity, Yuri’s new squad took their seats around the table of assholes (as he liked to call it). As director, Bin took the chair at the head of the table. As far as Yuri could tell, this was going to be another long one. He just wanted to kill some ghouls already, he thought three fucking weeks was more than enough time to “settle in and meet everyone”.

Fuck this country and it’s shitty branch.

“I feel like I’m getting repetitive, but thank you all for coming here on such short notice. Let this be your formal welcome to the Hatsetsu Branch of the CCG,” Bin started. His smile made Yuri want to jump head first out of that goddamn window behind him. “Since you are all my elite squad, I’d like for you all to handle this mission. A large group of rouge ghouls whom call themselves the Black Blades formed a few years ago. Since then, the Higher Ups in Japan have been slowly forming this branch to fight them off to the best of our abilities.”

With me and Viktor here that won’t be much of a problem.

“I deeply apologize for all of the time you may have spent doing the housekeeping things, but trust me when I say it ends now. Starting tomorrow it’s your job to locate the main headquarters of the Blades and bring an end to their reign of terror.”

Yuri raised his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Plisetsky?” Chao Bin questioned.

“Are you going to give us any information on the group or are you planning on sending us out there with ‘Dinner’ across our foreheads?”

Bin gave him a good natured laugh. “I wouldn’t be much of a good director if I did that. Mr. Plisetsky.” The screen behind him lit up to show a web of possible suspects, definite encounters and convicted ghouls involved. It was filled to the very edges in possible suspects yet very few had a profile to their name. The leader was left without a name or picture.

“The group formed out of a retaliation to an abundance of humans in this country. They’re known to be a group of extremist, While most ghouls side with their beliefs, not everyone in this city is completely anti-human. I don’t expect any of the members of the Blades to be killed right away, but you’re not limited to only finding their hideout. Capture and interrogate any of these suspects.”

Viktor seemed to look slightly uncomfortable. “Do you know why these ghouls are anti-human?” he asked

_'Dammit you old shit. Now’s not the time.'_

Bin turned his gaze to Viktor. “What makes you ask, Nikiforov?”

“Mild curiosity.”

Bin chuckled once more. “Even if I knew why, I wouldn’t put much thought into it. Ghouls are ghouls; their motivation and reasoning don’t matter if they’re hurting innocent lives we have sworn to protect.”

Viktor simply nodded and slouched back into his seat.

This man truly was going to be the death of Yuri one day.

\--------

“What the actual fuck, Viktor?” Yuri practically screamed in his face as soon as they were out and far away from the building. In hindsight, showing any weakness in what was basically a second impressions interview was a terrible idea. Viktor should’ve known better. As long as he was in the CCG, he was his reputation. The cool collected King of Doves who can kill a hundred ghouls without breaking a sweat. Sad, but true.

“It was an honest question, Yuri.”

“Bull and shit! I didn’t want to have to yell at you in the office but you’re just so dense! You can’t just go to the director with your-”

“Welcome to Yu-Topia.”

And just like that, Viktor’s heart sang with relief at the sound of Yuuri’s voice. He could never get tired of it. After such an exhausting day and constant lectures from his own student (the one he should be teaching), it was absolute heaven to end his day with Yuuri’s coffee. Maybe a scone or a cake pop if he was feeling really drained.

“Good evening, Viktor. And you too, Yurio. Can I get you your usuals?”

Viktor almost had to hide a chuckle at his student’s nickname. Yuuri's sister had called him that a few days prior and it caught on. Perhaps he should call him that at work too. The pure humiliation on his face would be worth every punch from him.

“Yes please~,” Viktor smiled. He and Yuri sat down at the bar next to a young man who occupied the third seat in. He looked over to the stranger as he’s never seen him at the cafe before. A bulky, black helmet sat on the counter in front of him next to his coffee. A motorcycle rider, maybe?

Viktor moved to get Yuri’s attention, but his eyes were already glued to him. Yuri’s face was flushed just slightly as his eyes moved to look at his leather jacket and helmet. His intense staring was only broken when Yuuri returned with their orders. A mostly sugar coffee for Viktor and a black coffee with a pork cutlet bowl for Yuri.

“Enjoy your meal, you two.” Yuuri gave them both that sweet smile of him. Almost sweeter than Viktor’s coffee. “Otabek, are you all finished?”

The mystery man, Otabek, nodded curtly to which Yuuri responded, “Great, just leave the money on the table. Good luck tonight.”

The young man gave Yuuri a half-smile and stood up from his seat, but Yuri was quick to stand in front of him.

“What’s with you?,” he spat. “Too cool for common courtesy, Mr. Black-makes-me-better-than-you?”

Otabek picked up his helmet and turned to Yuri who flinched at the sudden movement. Viktor snickered at the exchange between the two. Was Yuri scared of him? Yuuri seemed to be friendly with him so he couldn’t be dangerous, the leather jacket and motorcycle helmet saying otherwise.

“Excuse me,” Otabek muttered. If Yuri’s face wasn’t burning before, it certainly was now. His expression said it all: He can talk?! As Otabek made his way to the exit, Yuri’s eyes followed him; strangely intrigued by his behavior and disposition. The door opened with a chime letting the evening sun filter through into the café’s floors. It wrapped around the man in a perfect manner, giving him a soft glow and highlighting his features in the most flattering way. He looked-

“...unbelievable.”

Viktor glanced back to Yuri who was now wide eyed and still. Otabek paused in his steps to look back at him for a couple more seconds until he finally closed the door behind him.

“Huh? Where does he think he’s going? Get back here you grunge jerk!” Yuri marched towards the door with his drink untouched and slammed the door on his way out.

All at once, the tension seemed to disappear from the room with him. Yuuri let out a sigh and continued to wash what dishes he had left. Viktor turned to him with a worried look, “Otabek is a friend of yours, I’m assuming. He’s not going to hurt him or anything, right?”

“Don’t worry, for the most part he’s pretty harmless. I’m kinda surprised it took them so long to meet.”

“Is he another regular?”

“Sort of, he works here from time to time. He mostly works as a DJ, though.”

“Ah..” The cafe fell rather silent. “Yuuri, can I ask you something?”

Yuuri came from behind the counter to get Otabek’s cup. “Sure, what is it?”

This probably wasn’t something Viktor should ask a simple barista, but he was hoping Yuuri would at least understand. “How do you feel about ghouls?”

It almost looked like the barista flinched for a moment, before taking a deep breath, “What’s with this all of a sudden?”

“This place was founded by ghouls, and I was curious to know if it scared you?”

The air grew heavy around the empty cafe. Yuuri seemed to be thinking by fiddling with the cup.

“I don’t think they’re all bad...at least not all of them are what TV wants us to believe.”

Viktor smiled, “So we’re in the same boat then. I know far too many people who are willing to dismiss them as monsters. That never felt right to me.”

He often remembered the first ghoul he saw. A woman who had a small child with her. He wanted to help her before the CCG got to her, but he could only watch as that beautiful kagune was stripped and her child was killed.

Ironic, really.

Yuuri’s eyes softened and he smiled gently, “I’m...truly glad you feel that way, Viktor.” He set the cup in a shelf along with the rest of it’s set. “Do you want anything else?”

“I don’t mind staying here until Yuri finds his way back. Besides, it’s been awhile since we’ve talked alone like this.”

“Well my shift technically ends in thirty minutes. Then I’d have to kick you out.”

“Yuuuuri. You wouldn’t!”

Yuuri stifled a laugh, “It depends how long you were planning on running your mouth.”

Viktor laughed quietly. They had to go on a proper date sometime.

\-----

“Stop right there!”

The blonde from before confronted him in the next alley over just as he was mounting his bike. Otabek turned behind him and lifted his sunglasses to acknowledge him properly. This must be the one with a short fuse.

Yuuri had told Otabek all about him and Viktor and how they had recently become regulars at Yu-Topia. It was strange, though; humans were not a common sight at a ghoul cafe. He supposed that was the good thing about the place, being a home for ghouls and humans alike. Although, he should be more careful. All it takes is one wrong word at the wrong time to the wrong ghoul to become a prey.

“What is it,” Otabek called back.

“You...you think you’re real tough don’t you?” Yuri spat, pointing a finger at him accusingly “Running away instead of facing me head on!”

Yuri had all of the threat of a baby kitten, Otabek had quickly decided.

“I had to leave, sorry if that offended you.” He tried to sound as sincere as possible.

The boy proceeded to glare at him, still trying to intimidate him. Rough around the edges was an understatement, Yuri felt more like a sea urchin.

“Well, are you coming or not?” Otabek said suddenly.

“Coming where?”

“A tour. I have some time and I can have you back here before your friend starts to worry.” Otabek tossed his extra helmet to Yuri who caught it flawlessly. Nice reflexes. That'll come in handy.

“He isn't my friend!” Yuri exclaimed.

Otabek almost let a laugh escape. He may have been abrasive on the outside, but something about the way Yuri went starry-eyed at the motorcycle helmet made Otabek soften his judgment. He started his bike and revved the engine a couple times making Yuri’s jaw go slack.

“Getting on?” Otabek asked.

Should he have said that? After all, taking a kid around Hatsetsu at night could end up being dangerous.

“Hell yeah! Let's go!”  
  
Otabek decided he liked Yuri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO ALTIN MEETS PLISETSKY !!!!! so happy i've been waiting for him to meet Yuri! their relationship i want to keep completely platonic but that may change who knows! viktor and yuuri will go on a date soon i PROMISE but important stuff must happen first~ that's all for now deuces!!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ^-^  
> -LK

**Author's Note:**

> We'd like to thank all three people who beta'd this as well as the hide discord chat for all the inspiration


End file.
